hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 25
Hayate no Gotoku! Chapter 25: Characters in Order of Appearance #Maria #Nagi Sanzenin #Hayate Ayasaki #Isumi Saginomiya - mentioned #Sakuya Aizawa - mentioned #Nagi Nagi Land mascots #Mikado Sanzenin - mentioned #Eight #Shiori Makimura Summary Nagi tells Hayate that his butler uniform is no good. Hayate asks her what she means, fearful that she might try to crossdress him again, though she explains that she just wants to go to the amusement park. She then says that she's going to change his clothes for him, and asks Maria for help. They dress Hayate in more common modern clothes, with a hooded sweatshirt and loose pants. Hayate then says that he's slightly concerned about the idea of Nagi leaving the house, since she rarely leaves the house, but she says that she doesn't intend to go outside. Instead, she reveals that the amusement park is within the mansion's grounds. Nagi explains that both Sakuya and Isumi also have amusement parks in their houses. Hayate asks Nagi why they went to the amusement park in the first place, and she explains that since summer vacation is about to end, she wanted to spend time with him. Just then, they encounter the amusement park's costumed mascots. The rabbit in the group of mascots greets them, though they act with tones of slight hostility. Hayate then asks Nagi why she has an amusement park in the first place. She reveals that it was a birthday present for her a few years back from her grandfather. Hayate is initially surprised that he would do something so nice, but Nagi reveals that the entire thing is a prank: All of the rides have a minimum height restriction of 140cm, which Nagi can't reach. Nagi then asks Hayate to ride, and at least have some fun. The mascots quickly get excited, and force Hayate to ride a roller coaster. He objects at first, fearful that the untested rides might be dangerous, but the mascots try to assure him that everything will be alright. Despite their reassurance, however, the rides quickly fail and Hayate is thrown off of the roller coaster. Nagi rushes up to Hayate and asks him if he's alright. He says that he's fine, but that they should try something safer next time. The mascots quickly suggest the haunted house. Hayate agrees to this, since the haunted house likely wouldn't have any height restrictions, but Nagi disapproves, due to her fear of the dark. The mascots are concerned that they won't see the haunted house, but they're also concerned that if they scare Nagi, they'd be fired. Nagi reluctantly agrees to do the haunted house, but on the condition that Hayate goes first, to the surprise of the mascots. The mascots get ready, and he steps in. Hayate finds the various traps to be particularly effective, causing him to worry that Nagi might cry if they go into the haunted house. Just then, one of the mascots swings at him with a sword. Hayate panics, realizing that they're using a real weapon. The mascots try to reassure him that everything is fine, because they're using the back of the swords, but Hayate sees that the weapons don't have a back. Hayate realizes that they have murderous intentions, causing Eight to reveal himself, who was disguised as one of the mascots. He cuts the lights, so Hayate can't see him. The rest of the mascots turn on alternate lights, which were hung to avoid scaring Nagi, and Nagi identifes Eight and starts insulting him. Eight takes a swing at her, but the rest of the mascots tackle him to the ground. Feeling pity for Eight, Hayate decides not to get involved and simply asks them to tell Shiori what happened, and then he leaves with Nagi. Later, Eight is seen asking Shiori to go out with him, and she agrees to this. Anime Adaption * Hayate no Gotoku! Season 1 Episode 21. Trivia *Upon seeing Nagi Nagi Land, Hayate asks Nagi if this was Michael Jackson's house. This is a reference to the amusement park at his former home in Neverland Ranch. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Hayate No Gotoku! Manga